My  Hollywood life
by swac twilight14
Summary: Sonny:well this is the story of my life in Hollywood when marshall the director of so random called me to be one of the stars at so random then some three named jerk throbe came into my life and now my whole life is over... or not better that the summary
1. Chapter 1

Sonny with a chance: **My Hollywood life **

**Chad C.& Sonny M. romance**

Hi guys this is my first fanfic so please don't judge me that bad

Summary: sonny:well this is the story of my life in Hollywood then some three named jerk throbe came into my life and now my whole life is over... or not

**I don't own swac**

**Chapter 1 first day at Hollywood **

**Sonny's POV**

I was walking down the hall and I bumped into someone ...

Sonny: o my god I'm so sorry .

The guy: never do that again! (turns into a soft voice)Oh and who are you? are you an paparazzi pls don't tell me I shouted on you I promise ill pay you

Sonny: nooo I'm sonny...as in ... Sonny Alison Munroe and you are?

The guy smirked and said don't you notice my smile ...**(AN:he told sonny in a disbelieving way)**

The guy: im the one and only CHAD DYLAN COOPER! AKA: CDC The Hollywood's own bad boy(while he pulls his shirt down and in a proud way) and the greatest actor of our generation what do you say about that .(check's Sonny from top to toe)... girl

Sonny: It's sonny CHAD! And I'm a new girl so you don't have to be that mean!

Chad: so...what show are you in?...sonny

Sonny: at the (she was cut off by the great CDC)

Chad:at the Mackenzie falls right? Ok so your gonna be m'leadin lady

Sonny : no! I'm the new girl at so random I replaced stuart (sigh) too bad he's gone (AN:stuart is supposed to be a so random cast but the director deleted him and btw sterling auditioned for stuart not chad but the director told him that he fit chad more ) and by the way what's the Mackenzie falls?

Chad stared at her like she's a ghost then said...

Chad: you don't know Mackenzie falls how and why!

Sonny: I like comedy more than drama!

Chad :well then that means you will see the real CHAD DYLAN COOPER ...random!

Sonny: fine

Chad: fine

Sonny:good

Chad: good

Sonny so were good ?

Chad oh were so good

Then sonny walks out and then chad stopped her

Chad: wait

Sonny: why?

Chad: can I get your number?

Sonny: sure

They exchanged numbers and then back to the fine fine good good battle then sonny walks out

Chad's POV

I can't believe somebody did not watch my #1 show in the universe and say they hate drama and its coming from a girl that never even heard a word about me the great CDC

Well I have a plan so I got her number and I will make a fake call and scare her away (chloe stare at him) or make her fall in love with me then I will make her quit (laugh's evily)

**Im sorry I made the great CDC bad hahahaha but who cares its my fiction right...So what do you think good, better, worse or is that a junk pls tell me if its good pls review and if its not that awesome I promise I will stop writing this story and by the way thanks for reading it **


	2. receiving pranks from the Mackenziefalls

**receiving pranks from the "Mackenzie falls"**

**me: hey**

**someone: what**

**me: i don't own swac**

**somebody: i wish you did**

**Chad's POV**

Well yesterday didn't go well I met a brunette hot girl who don't know me CHAD DYLAN COOPER... so I will be pranking her today anyways I...I mean we are going to prank zibo(nico) gravy(grady) dora(zora) blondie(tawni)and sonny (sonshine ) portlyn will be pranking zibo and dora skylark blondie and gravy and me the great CDC will be pranking little miss sonshine I mean sonny .

Sonny's POV

I was walking around when i saw Chad in a corner... CYRING! I rushed over to him (like a good friend)

Then the next thing i knew was their was a pie on my face then i heard chad laughing while he run for he's life then i shouted...

Sonny :ugh i hate you Chad Dylan Pooper !

I hate you too random i heard him shout and said peace out suckaz waha!

Nico's POV

I saw a beautiful lady and then I came up to her and said would you like to go out with me? (like the usual thing I always do when I see a HOT girl) then screamed in front of my face and called me a freak then storms out

A few minutes late she came back and said (**AN:im sorry i know its supposed to be channy but in my story portlyn liked nico**)

Portlyn: Im soooo sorry I thought you were ummmmm... my..ahh... ex?

Nico: its okay ... so will you?

Portly: will I what?

Nico: will you go out with me

Portly: (speechless)_but Im supposed to be pranking you and I really liked chad but he always ignore me so why not ...I __thought_.. ummmm sure I would love to but don't tell anyone k

Nico: my lips are sealed my lady

Portlyn blushed then walk away

**i know its not related to the title but it popped into my mind (singing so what by:pink)by the way read the story of my two favourite authors their stories are awesome**

**zarachannylover101 andCrazieeBubbliee**


	3. Revenge is sweet for chad

**Tnx to all the people who reviewed I was sooo happy tnx sooo much (then chad cut me off)**

**Chad: ** blah blah blah hey guys do you know she don't own soony with a chance hahahaha peace out sukazz blah!

**Me: sonny can you get him for me**

**Sonny: glad to**

**Btw guys i got a perfect score at my essay thanks to fanfic (im the only one who got perfect hahahaha) anyways my story.**

**Revenge is sweet for him**

**Sonny's POV**

When there's pie all over my faceI swore to get revenge on the chad this lunch

Chad: hey sonny

I ignored him

Chad: look sonny I'm really sorry for what I've done

I looked him in the eye and I notice his right hand is behind his back and then... _smack_ there's vanilla ice cream all over my face

I told tawni and zora what chad did to me and we three girls plan a revenge. Just wait Chad Dylan freakin Cooper you will be ruined (laughs evily )

**See now sonny's the evil one Sorry its short I just couldn't think of any thing btw pls give me ideas on how I can prank CDC I ran out of ideas already**


	4. A secret revealed!

**A secret revealed!**

**Sonny's pov**

Me tawni zora walk to the Mackenzie falls studio they are shooting their last episode of the week

I love you sarah(for me its chloe's name in Mackenziefalls) forever and always but my father mack want me to marry DEMI LOVATO(hhahahahaha I love my self) I heard mack. I mean chad say then we laughed a little then went into his room we came in and it has a ...toilet? a ... bathtub and two towels that has CDC and the other towel has a heart and OMG... CHLOE just then we realized were in his bathroom and his tissue has the other casts face then zora put some eggs in his bathtub tawni put some blue and yellow dye in his shampoo bottle and I put a picture of him (edited) in a hippo body we all got out of the bathroom and found a closet we went inside and saw a room full of shoes I count as fast as I can 123456789... until I reached 30 I was still in the first cabinet the first shelf and all of his shoes are blue and some are light blue and has CDC, great CDC and chad written in it and then...

I spotted a pink shoes that has a note inside to chloe love chad and the LOVE is capetalized

I called tawni and zora and they are shocked because they told me that chad hates chloe

Then we all looked at each other then zora said let's get the pranks stuffs we have a lot to do (with an evil look) with that we started on all of chad's shoes and last is chloe's we put eggs and rewrite the note and now it says chloe protect this cause this is my shoes for the prom then we put in on the box and went to chloe's dressing room and put it on her bed so she can see it later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MEANWHILE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAD's POV

Ok CDC today its her big day so all your gonna do is look into her eyes and give her the shoes then tell her you like her then if she don't like you back FIRE her okay I told my self while looking at the mirror then I walk towards her then the last thing I knew I was saying blah blah blah gojkhjbng its your bbbbbbb day iiiiiiiiii ddont know that wait I know that cause i love yo...u...r dress cause you look pretty ho...me sexual? Nice save the voice in my brain or the thing they said conscience told me to t walk out and I decided to tell her later...

Sonny and friends

Me tawni zora found chad's bedroom and I put 4 melted chocolate in his pants each and tawni put egg whites in chad's bed and zora put lip sticks in his pictures he looks like a gay... lets just see how chad will react on our pranks hahahha nobody messes with Sonny Alison Monroe

**Hope you love it Next chapter **


	5. RANDOMS strike back

**MY LIFE AT HOLLY WOOD **

**RANDOMS strike back**

**Chads POV **

I saw my room and my picture has lipstick OMG then my bed has egg white's then last but not the least my Mackenzie falls uniforms has chocolate in the butt part hen my eyes scanned through all my clothes then saw my suit (that i was going to wear in chloe's party later)have foot prints then i remember something or one then i shouted while clenching my teeth grrrrrrrrrr RANDOMS i ran as fast as i can to get to their stage then i spotted new girl blondie and wierd little girl Reading and laughing

then new girl came to me and said...

Sonny: zup chad

Chad: zup? Zup is all you can say after what you've done to my room

Sonny: hehe we didn't do anything to your room

Chad: oh really!

Sonny: geez chad take a...bath (she remember their prank in his bathroom)so you can prepare for chloe's b-day

Chad:oh yeah I better get ready tonight cause ...hey how did you know its chloe's b-day and who she is?

Sonny: its uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Chad: uhhhhhhhhhh what?

Sonny: ummm all over the Hollywood yeah all over the LA that's why a lot of people will come to her pparty and we would love her to be happy in her birthday after all its her day...right?

Tawni: tthat's why we don't want fight right zora? She eyed zora

Zora: right were angels zora said in a sarcastic way

Sonny: she's right were angels

Chad : well don't ruin her day cause im going to kill you k?

Tawni: OMG chad you do care for chloe

Chad: uhhh pft heheh unmmmmmmmm what did yyyou say? me the great CDC has a crush with his cute leading lady

Zora and Tawni: hahahaha got ya we knew you have a huge crush on her

Chad: IIIIIIIII don't have a crush on her

Sonny: then why are you soooo nice to her?

Zora:yeah

Chad: ummmm i ummmmmu I iiiii have my mmmoments (chad said in a nervous voice)

zora sonny tawni: ohhhhhh(in a sarcastic way)

chad : ughhhh im wasting time on you randoms

sonny: well goodbye chad!]

chad: fine

sonny: fine

chad:good

sonny:good

chad:so were good ?

sonny: oh were sooo good

chad: fine

sonny: fine

tawni and zora : stop!

Tawni : stop it chad stop it sonny and mirror (looks at her mirror) I'm still pretty

Chad walks out then he heard sonny shout

GOOD LUCK CHAD HAHAHAH WITH CHLOE

**Ah I'm done with this chapter now next**


	6. Skylark how could you!

**Skylark how could you!**

**Chad: hey you've been chasing me for the past 2 chapters sooo can we please stop?**

**Sonny: not if you promise swactwilight14 that you will never do the disclaimer**

**Chad: no way I like seeing her sad**

**Me: chad not sad Im happy and sad**

**Chad: HA! Wait why?**

**Me: sad cause I don't own swac happy cause something is going to happen to you and sonny**

**Chad Sonny:WHAT?**

**Sonny: she's on to us run?**

**Chad: run**

**Me: oh no you don't (chase them)**

**Chads pov**

Skylark:Okay chad its Chloe's b-day today and Sonny, Blondie and wierd kid as you like to call tawni and zora told you that her party was all over the LA

and a lot of ehem rich guys will give her gifts and you have to make sure that you will give her the most expensive gift and she will tell you that its best birthday gift that she received think about CDC

she will thank you and she will hug you tight and you will look into her eyes and hipnootize her then she kisses you with sooooo much passion get it CDC

chad: well skylark ma men I'm glad were best friends and you are the smartest uhhhhhhh ummmmmmmmmmmmmm guy?

Skylark: get it buddy (chuckles)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`chloe's party~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CDC's POV

I walked to the plaza hotel (**hahahahha I made it up anyways back to the story**)

And when I came in I saw 30 to 58 guesses and I look around then I saw... the RANDOMS?

Sonny: hey CDC(sonny called chad in full name but im tooooo lazy to type it hahahah)

Chad: what ... how ...why... who invited you?

Sonny tawni zora: chloe!

Chad: why ... how and when

Sonny: cause were friends ...we greeted her a happy b-day ... this morning

Chad rolled his eyes and notice sonny's dress and she's ...HOT(BTW its a casual party and it has dress code)

Sonny: can't stop staring CHAD(get it sterling and staring hahahaha just kidding o_O)

Chad: hey you look uhhhhhhhh like a Christmas tree

Sonny: really chad do I really

Chad: yyeah uhhh bye

Chad quikly run towards skylark

Chad: skylark I have to talk to yo(he was cut of by skylark who said)

Skylark :not now buddy Im the host remember?

Skylark: may I have everybody's attention please okay may you please get your eyes to look on my right its our beautiful b-day celebrant may I present to you chloe scotchelle(what? )

Everyone in the room applauses and chad and skylark's mouth hang open when chloe s dress is above her knees and its black with matching black high heels and with diamond necklace and a pair of true silver earings and last is the golden bracelet with C+S in it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after 4 hours~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Chad: hey have you seen chloe

Someone: no sorry

Chad is looking for skylark and chloe who disappear mysteriously then chad heard someone behind the stage and it was CHLOE with skylark?

Chad listened and he heard

Chloe: look sky Ive been in love with you ever since I started at Mackenzie fallsI auditioned for you ... for you to be my CO STAR

Every word that chloe said hurt chad until he heard skylark said

Skylark:chloe your soo hot I mean I love you too

Chloe: but what about chad?

Skylark: I don't care about him I was just using him to get closer to ...you... soooo were together now as in like together together?

Chloe: I would love that

they make out then chad walks out(angrily) then he bumped into sonny then they accidently KISS

**So what do you think about chad and sonny's reaction about the kiss**


	7. What is this feeling?

**What is this feeling?**

**Me: got ya**

**Chad Sonny: why?**

**Me: cause im obsessed with CHANNY!**

**Chad: okay then so can i do the disclaimer?**

**Me: no not you or sonny**

**Sonny: then who ?**

**Me: tawni**

**Tawni: she does not own swac okay bye**

**Chad's POV**

After we _KISS_ I felt a spark run down through my spine but its something about our conversation that broke my heart i don't know its like maybe its the feeling...but I think I'm starting to like ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~few minutes ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonny Chad (after staring to each other they speak both words at the same time )uhhh ummm I um you first no you first okay me first hehehe ummmmm

Sonny: chad me first okay...(chad nodded ) k uhhh lets forget it ever happen okay umm lets forget about the uhh you know KISS after all its just an she was cut off by chad

Chad: an accident yeah uhhh okay goodbye sonny

Sonny: bye?

See that broke my heart the word FORGET and ACCIDENT

Sonny's POV

When we kiss it just ...it just felt soo good i felt like we are made for each other

Well what is this feeling maybe i do like him maybe I do like mr CDC so i decided to tell tawni

When i was 8 steps away from tawni I just realize that she will be mad at me so maybe I'll just keep it a secret and write it all in my diary

Well the history in my diary is its a gift from my father before he uhh died he gave it to me on my 8th b-day and told me to write on it every single day and when its full i'll just have to put another paper .And now im turning 20 my diary is full of extra papers and when I was 8 my father was shut in front of our eyes... well it was new year and there is a lost bullet that hit my father in the head and the last word was given to me my dad told my mother that he love her forever even if his dead he still love her and he gave the last word or his last sentences to me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dad: sonny... come here baby

Sonny: don't die daddy i love you pls don't die I beg you _sniff sob_

Dad: i love you too honey daddy loves you so much its same for mommy... Sonny ... i ... i want you to be s. ookay ughhh honey ii want you tto promise daddy that yyou will take care of mommy k and promise me that you will bring joy to everybody k ii love you sweetheart forever ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tawni: earth to sonny

Tawni said snapping her fingers in front of my face as tears started to fill my eyes

Sonny: sorry tawn

Tawni : are you okay sonny?

Sonny: Im fine thanks

Tawni not caring and looking at her reflection said okay

Sonny: tawni what... will ... you ummmm I was cutoff by tawni

Tawni: come on sonny I dont have all day

Sonny: um what are you going to tell me if I tell you that Im beginning like chad?

Tawni: its okay for me cause I think chad likes you too

Sonny: what how and how do you know that

Tawni: cause the way he looked at you thats the way he looked at chloe when he still like her look sonny your only 3 weeks here and you are the only enemy of chad cause your the one who made us higher that's why he like you

Sonny: really?

Tawni : really...BUT DONT TELL NICO GRADY AND ZORA I TOLD YOU THAT K?

Sonny:k tnx tawni for making me feel better

Tawni: aw kk

Tawni said facing back into her reflection and putting her lipstick on (again)

**sorry its short but I hope you like it...Next oh and review! Tnx :D**


	8. what the sterling knight

**Update verrry long**

**WHAT THE STERLING KINGHT**

I was done rehersing Mackenzie falls then tawni came holding the shoulder of a handsome men

Tawni: hey CDC

CDC: what

Tawni: look his cuter that you

CDC: pft

Then sonny came in then shout like a… well… girl

Sonny: eiiiiii OMG sterling knight

CDC: please Monroe Im here

Sonny: shhhhhhhhh cha dim lost in sterling's eyes

Sterling knight: look CDC she like's me

CDCwhile clenching his teeth exploded: no Monroe listen to me you should be lost in my eyes not his then sterling said:uhhhh chad  
>CDC: not now cute guy im talking to a ball of sunshine stupid little bubbly attitude cute face girl<p>

Sterling : okay chad! Listen to me!

Chad: what what now?

Sterling: you lost her at please Monroe

Chad: oh ….. well this is embarrassing

Sterling hey I want to invite you at my party this Saturday…..guess ill have to invite sonny too

Chad: why ?

Sterling: I think I like her and I think you like her too

Chad: hhow?

Steling :record he let chad hear all things he said about sonny

Chad: umm hehe bye now

Sterling's pov

Hahahahah just kidding cdc want Monroe? Myou get Monroe

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~few minute earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Tawni: omg your sterling

Sterling: yeah

Tawni umm can you come with me

Sterling: uhh sure

Tawni: okay so my friend sonny likes this guy named chad and a big FAN of you so I think chad likes her too soo you should pretend throw a party and make chad jelous k?

Sterling: sure… but what about the party?

Tawni: Ill handel it don't worry tomorrow at 6:00 pm okay ill text you the place

**Guys don't worry the next chapter will b all about chad sonny with a little tawni sterling grady nico and portly sorry again my loptop is broken that's why I have to rewrite the 8-10 chapters and its really hard remembering all the right words you know BTW review tnx**


	9. Got ya! Chad and Sonny part 1

**Guys Im sorry I didn't update every long **

**CDC: I LOVE YOU **

**Sonny: who**

**CDC:uhhh mmackenzie?**

**Me: what?**

**Cdc: (defeated)okay you sonny**

**Sonny:awwwww **

**Me: ha! Got an idea**

**Sonny chad: again **

**Got ya! Chad and Sonny part 1**

**Sterling's POV**

Well my conversation with chad work he's jelous of me liking sonny

And… wait a minute I don't like sonny sorry Sonny but I like Demi Lovato (looks at his watch)

Sterling: 5 minutes til 6:00 okay

_Bzzzzzzzztttttt_ (he's phone vibrated )

Okay ster you should ask sonny to the dance and make googly eyes with her hold her close look deeply into the eyes of sonny then lean slowly until chad exploded k? Ill handel the rest

-tawni

**At the party**

**Chad is at the bar looking sad **

**Tawni:** hey chad why so glum?

CHAD: wha…oh uhhhh nothing …just just a head ache

Tawni: oh umm bartender the usua here(she said pointing at hr and chad)oh that reminds me have you seen sonny?

Chad: no! why is she not here?

Tawni: maybe….she told me _that something_ is bothering her(look at chad)

Bartender: here you go sir miss (he said giving them their drinks)

Chad: oh uhh will you excuse me first ? chad said wondering what is bothering his Sonny

Tawni: wait

Chad: what

Tawni: I know chad…. Don't deny it just take care of sonny for me and don't I repeat DON'T EVER HURT HER OKAY?

Chad: (smiles)thanks blondie just keep it a secret k

Tawni: k chad ( _k chad I will the question is can you keep it a secret I got a feeling you and sonny will be together in just a few minutes good luck to channy ) _tawni said to herself while drinking her drink

**A few hours earlier**

**Sonny's POV**

After rehersals we went to get lunch then sterling just pop out from nowhere then he ask me to be his date and I said yes then I saw chad but not the CDC face the glum_ face _ I think chad heard us but why is he sad shouldn't he be teasing me

I wonder…. Then somebody kissed me at the chick and its… STERLING KNIGHT

Sonny: why?

Sterling: to wake you up sonshine you okay?

Sonny: yes thanks for asking…..

Sterling: okay shall we eat m'lady?

Sonny giggled

Sonny: we shall

Then they went to the random's table and ate

**Chad's POV **

When I went to the cafeteria I over heard Sonny and Sterling talking

Sterling: sonny will you o out I mean go to the party with me?

Then sonny said

Sonny: yes

When she said YES it broke my heart at my dressing room I was talking to my mirror and saying okay CDC ask sonny Ive been practicing my lines… I pretend that my mirror is sonny I ask my mirror AKA fake sonny to go to the party with me in an chinese acsent, fench acsent, Filipino acsent old English acsent then finaly got my choice the CDC acsent

Then sonny saw me and I think she knew that my heart was broken into hundred pieces then I saw sterling kissed her in the cheek that made my heart broke into million pieces then he said

To wake you up SONSHINE oh no no one steals Chad Dylan Cooper's nickname for Sonny Alison Monroe then stole my other nickname for sonny (m'lady)

Then I got my steak from Brenda and ate it then went to the random's table and said

Chad: MONROE after eating in go to my dressing room k

Sonny: why? She told me irritated

Chad: just agree with me

Sonny: fine

Chad: fine

Sonny:good she said standing up

Chad: good I said getting closer to her were only inches apart

Sonny: so were good cooper?

Chad: oh were so good Monroe

Storms out

**At chad's dressing room**

Sonny: so Cooper why do you want me to come here?

Chad: sit

Sonny sat on my king sized bed

Sonny: so why?

Chad: do you like sterling?

Sonny: uhhh… why

Chad: JUST ANSWER ME MONROE NOW!

Sonny: I don't know

Chad: then why did you say yes to him chad yelled at sonny

Sonny: I…wait why do you care?

Chad: that's not the issue Monroe

Sonny: then what's the issue and why are you so mad about it huh? She yelled at chad

Chad: the issue is your soooooooooooooo nice that you couldn't say no to that cute guy!

Sonny: look cooper I never went to one party when I was still at home this is my first time and I have a date for god sake and quit acting like you're my boyfriend

Chad: Im acting like your boyfriend? I don't want to be your boyfriend cause if Im going to be your boyfriend you are just going flirt with sterling all day cause you're a big FLIRT

Sonny: Im a flirt look who's talking .the guy who has a big ego and dated almost all the girls all in L A and now Im the Flirt

Chad: yes you are and I don't want to be anywhere near you Flirty girl

Sonny: if that's what you want cooper then sonny ran out of the room

**End of this chapter review thanks**


	10. Got ya! Chad and Sonny part 2

**Sonny: I think we lost her chad**

**Chad:yeah uhh sonny are you still mad at me?**

**Sonny: maybe**

**Me:yes she's mad at you**

**Chad and Sonny:ahh you scared me**

**Chad: oh how I hate you**

**Me: why**

**Chad sonny:cause you don't own swac**

**Me: awkward …**

**Got ya! Chad and sonny PART2 **

**Chad's POV**

I was at the party a little glum and ….Well after remembering the thing I called sonny witch is flirty girl and broke my heart when I watch her ran out of my room crying… see I don't want to see my sonny cry I was soo mad at that blue eyed sterling that I let it all out on her by calling her a flirt and then tawni came and…well you know the rest so moving on … so I decided to go to sonny's when tawni told me that somethings bothering my sonshine…

**Sonny's POV**

After remembering the Flirt fight with chad I was still crying I already tweeted that I've been crying for hours and someone new to twitter retweet me and it said that _ don't worry its okay Im sure the guy who hurt you is going to apologize to you and you should accept it cause I know he's hurt too… he's hurt because he hurt the one he love _ _._ then someone knock at my door and he's…CHAD

Sonny: what

Then chad turns around and that means his back is facing me and lucky him that I didn't shut the door

Chad: oh cooper she's mad at you I knew you should have bought her the flowers and tell her on that twitter that you are chad and you love her and your really deeply sorry chad accidently say it out loud

sonny:can hear you chad

chad: stupid good hearing cute girl

sonny: so chad did you mean it?

Chad: mean what?

Sonny: SORRY

Chad: how did you know its me on twitter and yes with all my heart

Sonny:I know you well but how about the flirt

Chad: no

Sonny: how about the but I was cut off by chad

Chad: okay listen Monroe every good thing I said was true I really love you I think your hot and beautiful I know your cute especially when you smile so you don't have to tell it to my face cause I can yell it to the world that me Chad Dylan Cooper is in love with you Sonny Alison Monroe and..

Sonny:okay chad just shut up your big mouth and kiss me

Chad: my pleasure

We kiss for like I don't know 3-5 minutes until were out of oxygen then chad said(while his arms are around my waist)

Chad: that's the way I like it and ps Monroe Im no big mouth

I giggle and said

Sonny: umm Chad Can you take me to the party?

Chad: sure sonshine

Sonny: what?

Chad: nnothing sonny

**Chad's POV**

Gosh that was close I told her sonshine OH my CDC that was close

Then I remember that she's going to the party with sterling knight

Chad: uhh sonny aren't you going to the party with sterling?

Sonny:oh yeah…right I guess I'll see you at the party chad and sterling is going to make you jelouse and try your bet not to b jelouse k?

Chad:how did you know that

Sonny:heard tawni and him talking

Chad:oh and sonny if his lips touches yours I swear I'll kill him k and one more thing

Sonny:what

Chad: will you be my girlfriend

Sonny:sure I love to

Chad hug sonny and spin her and gave her the most passionet kiss she ever had then go to the party

**Sonny's POV**

Im wearing me blue dress with diamonds on it and **(pictures on my profile Im just to lazy to describe it)** its above my knee dress so I can look hot for chad and Im wearing this dress cause I know its his fave color

While changing into her dress

Sonny(saying to herelf) oh my god Im Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend hey what day is it looks at the calendar

Aug,29,2011 its gonna be a great night

Then sonny shouted the date

**Sterling 's POV**

I was about to knock on sonny's door when I hear her say I mean shout

AUG,29 ,2011 YES! Then I open the door and…..,

Sterling: woah just…wow

Sonny:like it (while she spin)

I nodded and said

Sterling:sonshine you look beautiful and hot

Sonny: really thanks and we should be going

Sterling: oh yeah

**at the car on their way to the party**

**sterling'sPOV**

sterling: so sonny what about aug 29th?

Sonny:oh uhh nothing sonny said while smiling hugely

Sterling:okay

The rest of our ride was quiet and ii knew there's something fishy about sonny cause since we left her apartment she keep on looking on the window while smiling and sighing and when I saw chad leaving the building as I walk in the building (weard right) he is smiling hugely too until he saw me and someone's been following us ...

**Chad's POV**

I was on my way out of the building remembering th at me Chad Dylan Cooper has a girlfriend named Sonny Alison Monroe ahh my life is perfect until I saw blue eyed making googely eyes with sonny or the name I hate the most STERLING KNIGHT

So I decided to follow them but I hope he doesn't notice me following him

**At the party behind the big plastic tree**

**Nico's POV**

Well its been completely 2 weeks since portlyn and I dated and I know im betraying my cast mates and..well it's the most longest relationship that I ever have

Nico holding a box wrapped in hearts said:happy week-aversary portlyn

Portlyn:awwww thanks zibo nico here she gave nico a t shirt that has P+N=3

Then nico gave her a necklace that has N+P=4 and bracelet that has ever

Portlyn:what is this

Nico:give it to me

Then he place it together an portlyn read aloud

Portlyn:N+P=4 ever …..awww nico I love it thanks love you

Nico:I love you too

Portlyn and I kiss then got out behind the tree and waved goodbye to one another and just smile as we walk into our cast's place

**At the party again but this time sterling sonny chad arrived then chad texted sonny to meet him at the comfort room**

**Sonny's POV**

Sonny: okay were here I told sterling

Sterling: so wanna get something to drink?

Sonny:no thanks do you mind if I go on the little ladies room there?

Sterling:no not at all if you need me Ill be at the bar k

Sonny:k

I walked to the hallway where chad tell me to go then someone pulled me then start kissing me softly then when I openedmy eyes I saw that it was my cooper

Sonny:hey

Chad: aww sonshine I missed you

Sonny:chad we didn't see each other for 30 minutes how could you miss me that much

Chad: cause you were riding someone's car and by the way I bought you this

He said showing me a diamond necklace

Sonny:oh chad its beautiful I love it

Chad: I knew you'll love it

Sonny: I love you

Chad: love you too sonshine love you too

**And that's the end of our chapter review**

**And thanks to the people who reviewed especially to **

DannySamLover20 tnx soooooo much


	11. Channy's first date and a surprise!

**Chad: yo swactwilight14**

**Me: what**

**Chad:thanks**

**Me:for what**

**Chad:for channy**

**Me: oh no prob.**

**Sonny: hey chaddy**

**Chad:hey sonhine**

**Sonny Chad(channy):hehehe and you think we forget?**

**Me: forget what? **

**channy:Hahahahah swactwilight 14 do not own SWAC**

**Me:dang it! Curse you channy**

**Channy:RUN!**

**Channy's first date and a surprise!**

**Chad's POV**

Just chill chad just chill I told myself while looking at the mirror

Okay why so nervous Chaddy it just sonny the voice inside my head who I like to call chaz yeah I name him after my stunt double you know why cause he like my sonshine too ohhh yeah back to me choosing a clothes to wear for me and my sonshine's date

**Sonny's POV**

Okay sonny its yours and chad's date just chill Alison

So mom outfit number 7 is on look took a picture and send I to her mom

Connie:oh thts the one sweetheart

Sonny: oh mom thanks I really like this one too

Okay to let you know Im wearing my violet dress (outfit number 13 in falling for the falls episode PART 1)

**At the Channy's private date place (shhhhh it's a secret)**

**After dressing up he pick up sonny and took her to the**

**Chad's POV**

Chad:Okay sonny I know other poor NOT chad guys bought their girlfriends to a simple restaurant for their first date but me Chad Dylan Cooper is going to be original im gonna take you in my secret place…

The channy place

Sonny: what channy place

Chad:sonny I bought this store its called CTP shop I don't know why I bought it when I got over chloe come here

He took sonny in the secret door and inside is…

Sonny: oh my chad its beautiful but I don't remember taking pictures with you

Chad: uhh its edited

Sonny:well this is a real one

Chad:what?

Sonny took a camera and kiss him then took a picture of it and paste it to the wall of channy

Sonny: there atleast one of your I mean Channy pics are real

Chad: sonshine your wrong this is real

Chad shows a pic of them and by them chad sonny tawni nico grady zora chloe portlyn skylark…..well in short all the cast of so RnDom! and Mackenzie falls

Sonny: aww my chaddy encircled me …and darkened the faces of chloe and skylark?

Chad:yeah

Then they went outside and some crazy girl shouted my name and wait I think I know her…

Crazy fan: OH MY CHAD DYLAN COOPER

And sonny monroe? Hey chad don't you notice me?

Chad: uhhh ohh now I remember AMBER

Sonny:who's she

Amber: who am I? who am I ? _ steps closer to sonny___ sister I'm CDC's fanclub President amber and may I ask who is holding my Cooper's hand?

Sonny: well I'm Sonny Monroe president of chad's ….heart or in other words his lady

Chad: hey girls girls I know you like this _ he said while making circles around his face _ and amber this is my girlfriend Sonny Alison Monroe and were on our first date

Amber: awww did my I mean her chaddy told me that he has a girlfriend?

Chad: yes he did _ while he put an arm around sonny_

Amber: _turns into laud angry voice_ what! _Gets her phone and posted on her wall_ hey CDC fans did you know that little chaddy here has turn into a man he has a girlfriend named Sonny who made my mood cloudy and she's from chuckle city and post _click_

Then a dozen comments post and amber let chad and sonny read it

Channy: grrrrrrrrrrrr I'll kill that girl sonny and other comments say awww too bad.. but if he's happy then Im happy ..go be happy our chaddy now Im team channy and others say everybody that's my screen name so that means Im his girlfriend and then others say I HATE SONNY! And last is GO CHANNY

Then chad went inside the channy place and went to his computer and log in and posted

Yo CDC fans chad her and thanks to all of the girls who support CHANNY im happy now with sonny and don't worry CDC fans your always be my CDC angels

After 5 minutes all comments say k chad we still love you and if that sonny leaves you don't worry were here but for now GO CHANNY

When I got outside I saw Amber smiling hugely and sonny gone

Chad: where's sonny

Amber: some guy took her

Chad: why didn't you help her

Amber: he gave me this

When he opened the card it say's got ya CHADDY love amber when he look up ambr suddenly put a black bag on his head and now the CHANNY GOT KIDNAPPED and get this by the CHAD"S PRESIDENT IN FAN CLUB AMBER

**Narrator's POV**

And guys sonny and chad is kidnapped but they are not together they are in different place

**So that's this chapter so who is the guy … the one that took sonny**

**Okay operation KWITGTTSMAKHWCEAAHWSETMG**

**Or know who is the guy that took sonny Monroe and know how will Chad escape Amber and how will sonny escape the mistery guy**  
>remember this its important<p> 


	12. A twist  and mistery guy

**Me :sorry my enemy the channy is kidnapped so I will do the disclaime yehayy**

**But I was cutoff by tawni**

**Tawni:swactwilight14 do not own swac oh and I am still pretty **

**Me: dang it me and blabbering mouth**

**A twist and mistery guy**

**Chad's POV**

Okay my blindfold was taken off by someone then it all came back to me me showing sonny at the CHANNY and amber a nd sonny missing…..wait sonny missing!

Where is the love of my life so I decided to do one thing

Chad shouting: amber amber!

Then amber came in

Amber:yes chaddy?

Chad: don't call me chaddy and where's Sonny?

Amber: oh one of my I don't know lets call him friend of little miss sonshine from winsconsin who is mad at her and met me at the studio who want to have revenge on your girlfriend

Chad: you know me amber I'm too strong for you I can get the hell out of here

Remember Chad Dylan Cooper rules

Amber: I know chad rules and I know your weakness that's why I decided to video sonny Monroe

Amber took chad to a weird room that has a TV and at the screen it shows that sonny is sitting at the corner

Chad: amber let her go! He said while clenching his teeth

Amber just laugh then went out of the room

After staring at the screen chad heard sonny waking up

Chad: sonny sonny sonny!

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up sitting in the corner and there's a duct tape in my mouth and as I scanned the room my eyes spotted a camera so o thought is this a joke I started shouting but all I can hear is hmm mmh mmh

Suddenly I fell tears running down my face then I hear footsteps and someone speak to me

Someone:hey sonny remember me?

He sounds familiar… then he step into the light and when sonny saw him her eyes widened

Then he pull the duct tape in sonny's mouth which made her cry

Sonny:marcus she said between sobs

Marcus:oh glad you remember me sonny and see that camera over there see chad can see you

**Chad's POV**

When I saw sonny at the corner it broke my heart that I saw her alone helpless and alone then a few minutes later this guy came to hr and just snatch the duct tape off her mouth then I heard her cry then I heard sonn say marcus oh tis marcus is dead when I got out of this place oh I miss sonny I hope that marcus is not hurting her I swear if Marcus lays one finger ion her he's dead yeah capital DEAD!

And I didn't tell you this when me and sonny first met I was shocked I told my self OMC Alison Monroe so I decided to be CDC hollywood's bad boy so I told her are you a paparazzi please don't tell them that I screamed at you

See when we were back at winsconsin I like no love Sonny Monroe secretly

I was 9 and she was 8 when w first met and then became friends and I really like her we milk cows together feed chickens and one day at school me and sonny auditioned for the play called my SONSHINE and of course I'm the star and sonny is well she audtioned for the funny part and me in the drama part and my leading lady is Ashley yeah Ashley Tisdale and she had a crush on me no more like obsessed with me that's why I told my drama teacher Mrs Demitria Knight to cut the kissing scene and she ask me why and I told her I'm to young to have my o first kiss and she told me is the greatest actor of our school afraid yeah that time I'm the greatest actor of our school and I said no I just don't want to kiss her I said pointing at Ashley and I heard sonny laugh and saw her talking to a boy and then heard her again oh marcus stop your killing me she said between laughters I was mad at that marcus guy no boy and Mrs Demitria gave me a do you like her look and I gave her a maybe look and she just nodded and told me that she will rewrite the script so I went to Alison and said

Chad: Alison can you come into my house later at 6 after school?

Sonny:sure Dylan

Yeah I guess sonny don't remember me anymore cause I used to have a big scar on my face and we call each other Dylan and Alison our middle names and I didn't notice her because she use to have straight hair until I saw her eyes the reason I moved to L A .. when the play ended I saw my mom talking to a guy n man in a black suite and holding a suitcase he was a talent agent and took me to star on life of Mackenzie Falls and years passed and now its called Mackenzie Falls and you cant blame me chloe really looked like alison I mean sonny with her straight hair brown eyes but not big and you STILL cant blame me for not remembering sonny I was 1st grade when I left winsconsin and its been freakin 11 years but after that 11 years I saw my firstlove and her name is Sonny Alison Monroe she haven't change a bit she still like comedy I don't know why she has her charming cute personality she has those big chocolate brown eyes and a big huge making us all smile smile

But right now I'm sad because I'm far away from sonny and in the arms of my #1 fan Amber Rheiz

I felt something in my back while I was watching my sonny cry then felt a little dizzy

I miss you sonshine I miss you so much then everything went black

**Sonny's POV**

I heard marcus's phone rang and he answer and it I saw him and he just nodded then look at me

Marcus: hey sonny why so sad?

Sonny: cause I've been kidnapped by my old best friend

Marcus: you know sonny if you said yes to me and be my girlfriend you should be having fun right now

But no you said that you like Dylan who left us at winsconsin 11 years ago…..sonny I still love you sonny I'm freakin in love with you I'm madly in love with you I want you so bad

Sonny:marcus I don't like you I love you but as my brother only

Marcus: sonny stop hurting me

Then marcus kneel down to her level and try to kiss sonny

Marcus:stay still sonny I mean it!

Sonny:no

And marcus just hold her face straight and kiss her and sonny couldn't do anything so she put all her strength an move her face away and broke their kiss and marcus just look at her then slap her causing sonny to cry harder then he said

Marcus: isn't that bad Monroe now your going to see chad so be patient dear we will have to brake his heart okay?

Sonny:marcus let me and chad go!

Then marcus said

Marcus: no! I have you now and I'm not going to let you go

Then marcus took an injection an sake the cap off and he inject sonny

Sonny shouted and everything became blurry and said

Chad where are you then everything went black

**Okay that for today folks review**

**This chapter is full of drama**


	13. channy meeting and remembering

**ME:I don't own then I was cutoff by CHAD**

**Chad:sonshine!**

**Me:I I don't own sw**

**Chad:sonshine**

**Me: oh shut up!**

**Chad:sorry she don't own swac**

**Me:AMBER!**

**Chad: hey **DannySamLover20 ** and **rosie4444** thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story**

**Me: hey this is my story and you should be asleep **

**Chad:oh yeah right**

**then falls into the ground thanks so much **DannySamLover20 and rosie4444

**channy meeting and remembering**

**chad's POV**

amber told me that me and sonny are going to see each other I was soooo happy then I saw 2 guys kissed amber on the cheek and she looked at me then clap her hands twice and the two guys nodded and beat me up

**sonny's POV **

marcus made me enter a room and I saw chad lying in the floor tears went down through my cheeks immediately then he spin around and he has a scar on his face and he looks's familiar

sonny shouted:DYLAN?

Everyone went quiet and the two guys look at her then chad then her again they let chad seat and face sonny

Chad:hhey ssonshine chad said weakly

Sonny still shocke: yyour Dylan

Chad: yyeahaaalison im Dylan

Sonny: I missed you chad

Chad: me too ugh sonny he said while touching her maybe broken ribs

Then marcus said

Marcus:d Dylan? You are chad sonny's boyfriend

Chad: mmarcus what are you doing here

Marcus:oh don't marcus me BUDDY I'm here cause I just kiss the love of my life

Chad:wwhat do you mean?

Marcus i marcus has kissed sonny

Amber slapped me with no reason

Then I saw chad became red

**Chad's POV**

When amber slapped sonny in front of me I was soo mad at her so I shouted at her

Chad:what the fuck did you do that for?

Then something will happen… wait for the next chapter

**Thanks and review umm guys I have to tell you that im not updating this week cause its my periodical test week so sorry maybe in Saturdays and sundays then again sorry and thanks **rosie4444 and DannySamLover20


	14. falling for sonny

**Falling for sonny**

**tawni: yo! CDC**

**CDC: WHAT!**

**tawni: want you to meet the awesome sterling knight**

**Sonny : OMG I love you sterling knight**

**CDC: uhhh monroe still alive**

**Sonny: shut up im staring at sterling's eyes**

**CDC: no you should look at my eye right now sonny alison monroe!**

**Sonny: okay chad whats up with you **

**CDC come on monroe 3 months and you still havent notice that me the great cdc has a crush on his frenemy named sonny alison monroe**

**Sterling: uhhh chad but he was cut off by chad**

**Chad: shut up cute boy im talking to this stupid hot cute beautiful ball of sonshine**

**Sterling: chad!**

**CDC: okay what now!**

**Sterling: you lost her at come on monroe**

**CDC:oh**

**Sterling: and you might NOT like this cause I like sonny and she like me cause im in movies and stuffs**

**CDC okay how many movies have you staring?**

**Sterling: 17 again,sonny with a cance,my hollywood life my life me, wowp and much more (** okay im making stuffs up so what? :D**)**

**CDC: well me mackenzie falls,mackenzie falls the movie and …that's all**

**Guys this is supposed to be the chapter 8 but I had better idea to keep my story longer so hope you like this one and hope you love the new chapter 8 more**


	15. sorry

**Guys I'm soooooo sorry I cant update for two weeks I'm just sorrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy**


	16. Escaping and crying

**Me: I have no time for this I have to help chad and sonny**

**Chad: okay you don't own swac so what?**

**Me:DANG IT!**

**Escaping and crying**

**Chad's POV**

_Previously_

_When amber slapped sonny in front of me I was soo mad at her so I shouted at her_

_Chad:what the fuck did you do that for?_

**Now**

Amber: nothing chad

Then chad starts jumping and one foot of the chair broke and the rope in his feet un tied then the two guys who beat him up came running into him and he kicked them into places that shouldn't be kicked then they fell into the ground and Amber's face Is amazed and marcus is frozen he's just staring at chad while we watch him beat up the two BODY GUARDS of Amber

**Chad's POV**

I saw Sonny Amber and Marcus looked at me while I beat up the idiot body guards and all I did was smirked at them

I got out from the rope tide around my body and look at sonny and saw marcus carrying her bridal stile wen I saw him carry my sonny out of the building while I saw sonny asleep? I tried to ran up to her but Amber stopped mr

Amber: chad Im sorry I was jelous of sonny and but I cut her off

Chad:its okay Amber lucky you I'm in love with sonny and will you excuse me

Amber:oh sorry chad look for him behind the old building then I heard a gun shot and saw Amber lying on the floor

Amber: chad marcus planned this all by himself look at the video then she's dead

Marcus planned on shooting me…. He set it on a timer and wrong time I gave Amber my last words and now its time to find sonny

**sonny's POV**

I was staring t chad then I felt somebody hit me in the head then everything went black

A few hours later …..

I opened my eyes and saw I was in a dark room and my head hurts then I heard marcus and

**Chad's POV**

I watch the video all over again

And I noticed something it was an old old poster of Mackenzie fall and now I know where he took sonny …

**At the old studio **

Still chad'sPOv

I walked in like a sp and saw the room where I saw the old poster empty then I remember one thing the place where little Mackenzie that's me gets kidnapped so I went there and saw marcus touching sonny in the face and kissed her marcs didn't notice me when I came in cause he just turned around shocked that my fist is n his jaw already he fainted wow weak much?

Then took sonny and we escaped I told her about Amber and she swore to me that she will handel marcus and I will handel

Amber's funeral hey so what if she kidnapped me she is still my #1 fan right

**And that's it now next! Oh review! Tnx**

**Swactwilight14's out peace ;)**


	17. escaped prisoner

**Hey guys I really don't know what to say….**

**Chad:I know **

**Me:what?**

**Sonny:you don't own swac**

**Me:oh stop ruining my dreams **

**Chad:now back to my story**

**Me:you mean MY story!**

**Escaped prisoner**

**At Amber's funeral**

**Chad's POV**

We all love our sister Amber Angel Rheiz….

Chad:as the priest is saying the last words for amber I felt like crying but I remember her last last words to me chad tell sonny I said sorry for kidnapping her

I told sonny that amber's sorry and she told me that its okay she's not mad at Amber sge's mad at marcus then as the priest is saying the father the son and the holy spirit I saw a guy with yellow hat

Then when e saw me he raised his middle finger at me and sonny Ididnt get a good vision of him cause he's soooooo far

**Sonny's POV**

Amber told me she's sorry and that's fine cause Im not mad at Amber I'm mad at marcus see Marcus Dylan and me are soo best friends when were I don't know is it 5 or 6 and when its first grade Dylan left us and one day someone send me a birthday card

To Alison Monroe happy b-day sonshine …love Dylan

Wen I read it I was sooooooooooo happy cause I have a crush on Dylan but as I kept on reading it my smile turned into a frown

PS:you taught its Dylan right? Wrong its marcus sonny hahahaha happy 8th birthday

Then when I turned 11 I got my phone then ….

He texted me and send kisses yuck!

At first he told me its Dylan I told him really and I heard him laugh and said its marcus silly ten I told him I hate him and faked yawn then e told me goodnight and smootch is phone _poor phone _ then he said good bye and I sleep in peace until 5 am my phone rang I answered it then he shouted morning I was sooo mad at im and I didn't talk to him for a week I was taken out of my thought because chad is looking on a tree and I saw a yellow hat it seems familiar… then amber is under the ground RIP

And chad and I went into is car and he took out his phone and dialed my MOM'S NUMBER?

Chad's POV

When ambers under the ground or buried me and sonny went to my car and I dialed her mom saying sonny cant come home she's going to sleep at my house then connie told me no ask me if sonny could stay 2 months at my house I asked why and she told me that her (sonny)uncle is sick

So I said why not then put down my phone when we went into my house sonny's jaw dropped because my house is a MANSION then she roam around the house and open a yellow door before I could stop her she was shocked because that yellow door is full of sonny's picture and she asked me why and I told her defeatedly because of her stupid cuteness I chad Dylan cooper hired a professional spy to take pretty pictures of you then I told her that its dinner time already and quickly ran out of the room

So after 1 hour of laughing and eating and well chatting I took sonny to my bed room my bed is king sized and I forgot to tell you sonny 's clothes are in my bedroom yeah my assistant brought it….

Sonny's POV

So here I am on a king sized bed and in the hand of my loving boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper… my life is perfect until at the funeral I saw chad looking at the tree and I was shocked at the same time terrified cause I saw a yellow hat and it looked familiar maybe I gave it to someone but who?

**And that's it wait for the next chapter luv u all REVIEW**


	18. amnesia

**Amnesia**

**Me:ey zup?**

**Chad: nothing trader!**

**Me:wwhy?**

**Channy: you didn't update for the past 3 days**

**Me:chad its only hours im writing my new story**

**Chad:oh….. you don't own swac**

**Me:yes I do**

**Chad:no you don't**

**Me:yeah I don't own swac I own noting in swac**

**Sonny's POV**

**Morning**

I gave it to marcus I said standing up and chad woke up

Chad: gave what sunshine? He said still sleepy awwwwwwww isn't he just cute

Sonny: the yellow at I saw you looking at the tree

Then chad's eye widened

Chad's POV

Chad:don't let any one in k ill knock 6 times

Sonny nodded

I got my keys an raced to the police station I knew it marcus escaped

Sonny's POV

30 minutes later

I heard a knocked on the door and I count it 123456 yay its chad

He told me to close m eyes and open the door so I did when I opened the door he kissed me and I knew it wasn't chad cause I dint feel any spark so when I opened my eyes I saw it was marcus and tried to ran away but he hugged me and made me smell something that forced me to fall asleep

Chad's POV I went to that police and he said

Guard:ah mr cooper we want to see you

Chad: why

Guard: marcus escaped and you have to see this

He showed me to marcus's cell and I saw sonny sonny sonny on the wall and the police told me that sonny is in trouble ten my eyes remembered tat someone is standing outside my mansion and he has oh no a yellow hat I rushed to my car and asked the police to follow me and tey did and when I got home I was relief that the tv is still on because sonny is watching and when I walked inside I saw that there's no one inside the room so I called out for sonny many times and saw the front door has a piece of paper and I read it outloud if you wanna see her again come alone in the old windmill

Sonny's POV

I woke up and saw a blue eyed blonde guy sitting infront of me with blood all over is body

Then he told me sonny are you okay he didn't touch you right?

Sonny who's sonny and where am I who are you why are you covered with blood what am I doing here

Then the boy got red and he became more strong and e stand up from he's chair and beat uup the 3 men and the guy in a yellow cap…. E was beaten bady I don't know who e is but he's kindda cute

Then he carried me bridal style and took me to the hospital….

Chad's POV

What I yelled at the doctor what do you mean se has an amnesia

Doctor: sorry sir but she smelled the amnesicagous or amnesia gas she wont remember but in oour research ms Monroe is pretty strong im sure it will only last a week so try to let her remember things and tell her that your friends and don't tell her that you're her boyfriend

Chad: I understand

Okay gotta start taking care of my sonshine

Sonny's POV

I got a strange dream last night the blonde guy I woke up next to him and the guy with the yellow hat kissed me and made me smell something then I woke up and saw them beating up the blonde guy and I was crying and when the guy with yellow hat grabbed a chair I jumped to the blonde guy just to cover him and then everything went black and I woke up and saw blonde guy full of blood and said sonny hmmm sonny it sounds familiar especially the blonde guy's face I feel like I know him…..

Chad's POV

Chad: hey Sonsh.. no sonny

Sonny: hey you're the guy in this tv right your trevour

I chuckled and said

Chad: no Mackenzie my real name is chad

Sonny: ohhhhhh

Chad: you should watch this show

I told her and took the remote from her and put the channel to so random she was shocked cause she saw her own bit sicky Vicky

Sonny: is that mme?

Chad: yes your Sonny Alison Monroe and I'm your boy….best friend and your in a show called so random

I hold her hand and she quickly pulled it away and she shook her head and said no it cant be _ I wonder whats bothering her_

Sonny's POV

When Mackenzie no chad held my hand I got a vision that I was kissing him I'm wearing a dress and he's wearing a blue shirt and pants and I quickly shook my head no no it cant be

Then chad told me that we can go home later … I just hope I got my memory back as soon as possible

**And that's the end **


	19. flashback and remembering

** finally remembering**

**Me: hey poops :D**

**Chad: your lucky I cant kill you YET**

**Me:why**

**Chad:cause you made sonny forget me just because you don't own swac you shouldnt be mean to sonny**

**Me:sorry**

**Sonny's POV**

Chad:were home sonshine

Sonny:sonshine?… then a vision came

flasback

_Sonny:you came over from LA to winsconsin just to apologize?_

_Chad:of coarse I love you sonshine_

_Sonny:awwwwwww love you too chaddy_

End of flashback

Then chad told me its dinner time and held my hand but I quickly pulled it away cause I saw another vision

flashback

_Sonny: now smile like your having a time of your life_

_Sonny: okay hes looking over ere now put your arms around me_

_Chad:then go to the other side_

_Sonny:why?_

_Chad:cause this hand says lets cuddle and this other hand say hold me yeah!_

_Sonny:then put one of them around me!_

End of flash back

Then we ate and he showed me my room and my room was huge has a king sized bed a bathroom my clothes are in there a picture of chad and me on the park…..then another memory….vision… dream? Came and its weard because I felt like Im kissing someone and he loves me soo much so I decided to ask chad

Sonny:hey chad?

Chad:sup sonny

Sonny: I wanna ask you something… are….we….uhh..together?

Chad:uh…..yes

Sonny: then why didn't you tell me?

Chad:the doctor said it would hurt you so- I cut him off by kissing him and then everything went black

And then I dreamt of something its chad and me on a party of a girl named chloe and later I was in a apartment and cad came knocking and we talk and I told Im to shut up and kiss me and he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes and he told me I was going with sterling knight then…. Thud! I woke up because I was on the floor and I fell asleep

When I woke up the next morning my head hurts and …..…and Oh My God I remember everything I'm sonny Monroe my mom is Connie and Cooper is my boyfriend… speaking of Cooper…

I went down the stairs and saw chad making salad what were both in diet station

Sonny:chad! Chad?

Chad:why? (he's not looking at me)

Sonny: I…I remember everything

Chad's eyes widened when he saw me and he run to me and get his apron and ask me

Chad:what happened why is there blood in your head

Then I remember that night when I was remembering everything at my room I think…and I start to roll off the bed and maybe hit my head…then fell asleep on the floor so I explained it to him and e sigh and tell me to get dressed so I did…

Chad was sooooooooo happy that we went into a restaurant to have our third date yeah third cause we have our second date in the amusment park…. Now were on the restaurant and after eating and a little chatting and ….maybe a little kissing and flirting (what e missed his girlfriend)with each other chad got up from his chair…my eyes widened because….. because he….he ….he just….awwwwwwwww….

**And thats the end …of this chapter so what do you think Chad is doing making Sonny to say awwwwww? Review and my story is about to end awwwwwww(see what I did there ) by the way guys this chapter is all Sonny's POV cause she's the one with amnesia not Chad and today is my fathers birthday and my parents anniversary wow 18 years awwwwwww yeah they got married when its my fathers 24****th**** birthday why got a problem with that? Im just kidding I cant wait any longer so I uploaded the next chapter**


	20. surprise

**Surprise**

**Me:happy cooper**

**Chad:yup**

**Sonny:she do not own cad me or swac**

**Me:awww I will have to put you in big trouble again sonny**

**Chad: over my dead body!**

**Me:j just k kidding hhe he….**

**Sonny: thanks chad KISS**

**Me:awwwwwwww chad stared at me**

**Me: I don't own swac I don't own swac**

**Previously**

**Sonny's POV **

He….he just….awwwwwwwwww

**Now**

Chad got up to the center and sing to me while the water his name is mitchelle he told no shout that hey look there's channy then the music play then chad said

Chad: this song is for my little sonshine here everybody look at her this is – he was cut off by Mitchell

Mitchelle: Ms Sonny Alison Monroe and the boy no man singing is- he was cut off by the people

All: Chad Dylan Cooper

I chuckled and cad began to sing

I'm used to being on my own  
>Keeping my heart shut down<br>If I don't go there I won't get hurt  
>But the pretty girl said "If you're never ever gonna get hurt again, are you ever going to feel another thing, my friend?"<br>And I like the way she talks

And I, la la la la like the way she spins my world around  
>And my hea- hea- hea- heart's good for one more kick<p>

So how do we do this?  
>Cause I believe you're worth it<br>How do we do this?  
>What to take, and is it gonna break me down?<br>I found, that nothing can come from nothing  
>So you better come round, I'm down<br>How do we do this?

So tell me to ready  
>Cause things are getting heavy<br>And I don't wanna fall apart  
>Cause spendin' time with you is all I wanna do<br>You know it's scary givin' up your heart

But you give me that something  
>Been waitin' so long<br>And I make you smile  
>That's why I wrote this song<p>

And I, la la la la like the way you spin my world around  
>And my hea- hea- hea- heart's good for one more kick<p>

So how do we do this?  
>Cause I believe you're worth it<br>How do we do this?  
>What to take, and is it gonna break me down?<br>I found, that nothing can come from nothing  
>So you better come round, I'm down<br>How do we do this?

I'm riskin', one kiss is all that it's takin'  
>Body shakin', heart breakin'<br>I think you'll be worth the pain

And I, la la la la like the way she spins my world around  
>And my hea- hea- hea- heart's good for one more kick<p>

So how do we do this?  
>Cause I believe you're worth it<br>How do we do this?  
>What to take, and is it gonna break me down?<br>I found, that nothing can come from nothing  
>So you better come round, I'm down<br>How do we do this?

Everyone clapped and before I could say something chad kneel on the floor

**Chad's POV**

I woke up in 3:00 am cause I heard a thud and I didn't bother to get up cause I was to sleepy I woke up at 7 sharp and I felt hungry at the same time sad cause I should be proposing to sonny that morning she got kidnapped by marcus I wish I didn't leave her … then I heard sonny call my name and I was sad to look up when she told me she remember everything I look up to her and my smile fade away cause I saw blood in her head then she explained everything to me and I sighed in relief and told her to change so she did and now were on the restaurant after eating a little kissing and flirting what I miss her cant blame me! So I stand up and I sang to her and before I got a chance to sing to her this water marcus cut me off and then he was about to say my name everyone in the restaurant said my name I was proud of coarse so after I sang I kneel down to the floor and shouted

Chad: Sonny Alison Monroe will you agree to be a part of Cooper family….. I Chad Dylan Cooper (wgen I said my name everyone cheered wants to marry you Sonny Alison Monroe

Sonny just stared at me and then mithcelle souted

Mitchelle: oh for the love of Christ just say YES

I chuckled then sonny said

Sonny: yes yes a thousand times yes ! then Mitchelle awed so did everyone and mitchelle took a camera out and took a picture of me sonny with an engagement ring now she's my fiancé I love saying that…

**Sonny's POV**

Eiiiiii I'm Chad Dylan Cooper's fiancé I can't wait to tell sonny oh and just to tell you portly and nico is staying together and we all know about it this day can't get any better! I will remember this day sept 25 this restaurant chef the angelo **(yeah I was eating at this restaurant when I thought about this chapter) ** and this time 9:00 am

**The end of his chapter! Review!**


	21. party

**Party **

**Chad: she don't own swac**

**Me: o know **

**Chad: we should be friends you know**

**Me okay **

**Chad: cool I want the wedding now!**

**Me no!**

**Chad: why?**

**Me:cause your making my story shorter**

**Chad: fine**

**Me: that's yours and sonny's**

**Chad: okay**

**Tawni's POV **

Tawni: you are what?

Sonny:were getting married and your the bride's maid

Tawni:why with him

Sonny: cause he's him then walks out smirking

Okay okay sonny chad getting married?... wait I should be happy cause sterling and I worked hard to get channy together… I called sonny

Tawni:hey sonny if I'm the brides maid I should design everything okay I mean your dresses and my drew and all your flower girl's dresses k

Sonny:yay thanks tawn your the best oh remember nico aked us to meet him at the prop house later k

Tawni:kk

Nico don't know that I secretly invited the falls oh and we know about the portlyn thing

**Nico's POV**

Everyone's in the prop house and im so nervous

Nico: E…everyone I Im sorry to betray you but portly and I are in love I realy love her eyes her air sweet voice-but someone cut me off and its portly

Portlyn:really aww I love you nico

Nico:love you too sweetheart then chad came out then he took sonny's hand and I just knew that everyone know about me and portly because of zora creepy cool girl

**Chad's POV**

I took sonny's hand and made an announcement

Chad: everyone me and sonny are engage

Sonny:chad they already know

Chad:…oh …..this is embarrassing…..

Everyone laughed at me I know immature right then I saw a pregnant chloe a daddy skylark a nico and portlyn annoying tawni cheese loving grady and the love of my life soon to be cooper and my sonshine sonny…then sonny came up to the stage and dedicated a song for me crazier I know its not hers but I really like this song cause tis girl make me do crazy things every song in the song touched my heart and never let go she strum the guitar chords and began to sing

I never gone with the wind  
>Just let it flow<br>let it take me where it wants to go  
>till you open the door theres so much more<br>i never seen it before  
>i was tryin to fly<br>but i couldnt find wings  
>but you came along and you changed everything<p>

you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
>you make me crazier crazier<br>feels like im falling  
>and i'm lost in your eyes<br>you make me crazier crazier crazier

i watched from a distance as you made life your own  
>every sky was your own kind of blue<br>and i wanted to know how that would feel  
>and you made it so real<br>you showed me something that i couldn't see  
>you opened my eyes and you made me believe<p>

you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
>you make me crazier crazier<br>feels like im falling  
>and i'm lost in your eyes<br>you make me crazier crazier crazier

ohhhhh

Baby you showed me what living is for  
>i dont want to hide anymore orrrreee<p>

you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
>you make me crazier crazier<br>feels like im falling  
>and i'm lost in your eyes<br>you make me crazier crazier crazier  
>crazier crazier<p>

i walked up to sonny and hugged her you make me do crazy things and we kiss

**awwww the end of this chapter…review plssssssss**


	22. wedding

**Wedding**

**Me: I don't own sonny with a chance**

**Yes I finally did the disclaimer!**

**Chad:congrats!**

**Me:same to you **

**Chad:thank you**

**Its sonny's birthday tomorrow**

**Chad's POV 3:05pm**

Okay so were ready my tucks is in my bed ready for tomorrow….just 9 hours and 45 minutes (not that im counting or anything oh who am I kidding I wish sonny and I got married)and she will be Mrs. Cooper

**Sonny's POV**

Tomorrow is my 22nd birthday and I'm going to be a Cooper I cant wait so everything's ready flowers dress everything and thanks to tawni nico and grady and of coarse zora I love this guys…

**12:00 am**

Still sonny's POV

Eiiiiiiiiiii my wedding is later and I'm 22 and I smell steak hmmmmmmmm steak I love steak

I go down the stairs and all the lights are out I try flickering it a few times more and then I saw…candles and its…moving and I heard my piano play and everybody sang

_Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear sonny happy birthday to you…._

Then I blew the candles and the lights turn on and I saw nico and grady holding the cake zora in the piano seat mom beside the light switch and tawni singing I cant say anything but I was looking for chad then they told me its present time and I quickly opened the present

From :grady to:sonny it was a cheese cake I thanked grady and nico gave me he's present and it was a guitar awwwww I thanked nico again and tawni gave me her present and it was a box of cocoa mochoa cocoa awwwwwwwwww thanks tawni I hugged her and mom gave me a….collage pictures of me lucy daddy and her I almost cried nut then they all carry a big box and I read the card out loud

Dearsonny im sorry I couldn't come through your door on your birthday but im sure you'll love my present xx chad

I opened the box and it was a huge teddy bear with a heart that says channy aww I hugged it and it feels hard and it hugged me back and they unzipped the bag and it reveal chad with a bouquet of flowers then he told me he couldn't come THROUGH THE DOOR oh so now I get it I hugged him and he kissed me with so much passion and we danced and party until its 5:00 am I told them to go home so they did and chad kissed me and waved goodbye and said

Chad:see you later Mrs Cooper he winks at me and clicked his tongue and I got dressed and went to the hotel a few hours later the photographer came taking pictures and asking us to pose like this and like that and its 1:00 already time to go to the church… oh did I mention that I design my wedding gown

Chad's POV

We are ready and I was already standing and sterling is my best man and nico grady and Mitchell is with me I heard the music play its now or never…. And my mouth hung open cause I saw sonny's dress and she looked beautiful while she walks down the aisle and when she reached the altar she smiled at me hugeley

Priest:In the name of the father the son the holy spirit…..we did the sign of the cross

And we got to my favorite part

Prist: do you Chad Dylan Cooper take Sonny Alison Monroe as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health in ups and down (AN:sorry if I make mistakes I never really been into a wedding I just watch it on tv)

Chad: I DO

Priest : : do you Sonny Alison Monroe take Chad Dylan Cooper as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health in ups and down (okay im making stuffs up so what )

Sonny: I DO

Priest:I know pronounce you as husband and wife you may now kiss the bride

I kissed sonny and everyone I mean everyone awwed in clouding the priest and the paparazzi's outside and we went to the reseption tawni sang a song nico and grady gave a speech connie gave a toast zora told a story mommy-mom gave us a few words paparazzi's took pictures and now our honeymoon of coarse I wont describe it its private

the next morning I just looked at the girl beside a me and realized that she's now a Cooper and I kissed her gently making her giggle and kissed my lips I looked at the magazine and saw GREATEST WEDDING OF THE CENTURY it shows that me and sonny are kissing….

A year later later

Sonny's POv

Its our first anniversary and me and my two daughters yeah me and chad have twins halley and annie cooper (ohhh I just gave you a clue) were celebrating in LONDON and my life couldn't get any better

So there you have it the story of my life in Hollywood you met a guy who fall for you and you fall for him and sometimes tragedy kicks in but you kick it back and now your married to the one you love

SEQUEL!

Guys I couldn't wait anymore so here you go wait for THE PAREN TRAP it's the part two of my Hollywood life so wait for it…..awwwwwwwwwww it's the end

**The end! Bye and wait for my next story kk LUV YOU ALL!**


	23. sequel

**SEQUEL!**

**Watch out for the parent trap**

**Hey guys just uploaded my other story so please read it and review thanks for all the support guys thank you so much!**

**After this read the chapter one of The Parent Trap Chad and Sonny style**

**Sonny:After our anniversary a lot of things happen to me and chad see chad…they are filming his first episode of the 8****th**** season of Mackenzie falls when it all happen the day I lost chad and halley **

**So watch out for the Parent trap guys **

**Swactwilight14 out-**


End file.
